Glimpses
by MoonlightMystery13.3
Summary: Glimpses into the characters of Space Patrol Delta. Sentence stories inspired by a Live Journal 30 prompt table. Gen, all main characters, and only one canon pairing. R&R, and enjoy! Dedicated to Ham Atom.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, all! How's things? :)

This is one of my first experiments into SPD fan fiction, and my absolute first foray into sentence stories, so I apologize for any errors or clunkiness. I'll be posting this is three 10 prompt installments, probably on a fairly uneven schedule.

For this collection, I gratefully borrowed a 30 prompt table from LiveJournal, table A. I was delighted not to have to create my own collection of prompts.

**Be the reason someone smiles today! :D **And if you have a moment, I'd love to hear what you thought of it. :)

* * *

**Evidence**

Bridge rarely had solid, tangible evidence for his suspicions, but Jack soon learned that didn't stop him from almost always being right.

* * *

**I'm Here**

Cruger never admitted he was lonely; he would, however, admit to himself that Kat's reliable presence beside him through trivial and tragic alike comforted him greatly.

* * *

**Funeral**

Sky remembers his father's funeral- the closed coffin, his mother's tears, and the fierce promise to himself that one day, he would pick up where his father had left off.

* * *

**Puppy Love**

From the moment he had first laid eyes on her, Cruger had thought the cool, brilliant girl was the most beautiful that he'd ever seen in his life, and her name, Isinia, _fate_, in an ancient Sirun tongue, was completely fitting.

* * *

**Gloves**

Z wonders about the gloves, of course, because Bridge never takes them off; "Control," he'd replied to her question, with an uncharacteristically stiff smile, and she understood not to press.

* * *

**Blackboard**

The tutor whines on and on, about something utterly dull, and Syd finds herself wishing savagely she could break that stupid, ancient board behind him in half.

* * *

**Muse**

No one ever understood how his mind was always racing, how it surged forward to examine each new problem from every possible angle; they only looked strangely at him as he gazed for hours at a new light fixture, mentally sketching a new model that would solve all of this one's unnoticed problems.

* * *

**Magic**

"What am I, Mom?" Z had asked once when she was still very young, terrified by her power, and her mother had answered softly, "Magical, my dear. Just magical."

* * *

**Clean**

Bridge spent every possible moment rambling and scrambling, and Sky could never understand who someone so disorganized could be such a neat freak.

* * *

**Secret**

No one, save Cruger, knew anything about Kat, really, who she was, or where she came from, but she was so reassuringly present that no one ever thought to mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reading, and if you have a sec, I'd love a review!

**Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

**Superstition**

It may have been foolish, but Z couldn't help believing that her life had slipped away when her Z necklace was lost, and flew back the moment it was returned to her.

* * *

**Fantasy**

Even now, Cruger still sometimes wakes up, thinking he's on Sirus and the war was just a terrible nightmare, but it never lasts long.

* * *

**Test**

When Sky ordered a mud course in training, he was in the lead, and he usually gave himself a lap more than the others ran; when Jack ordered a mud course, he sat to watch the others run it.

* * *

**Tease**

"You know, Sky, one of these days, your face is just going to freeze that way, and you'll be stuck looking grumpy and faintly constipated forever."

* * *

**Storm**

Jack hated storms; all they made him think of was trying to find a dry place to hide so Z wouldn't get sick again.

* * *

**Strawberries**

Syd's love of strawberries is well known and unrivaled, and the fruit quickly becomes a go-to apology for any fight or misunderstanding.

* * *

**Weapon**

The first time someone calls Bridge a weapon, Sky decks them, regulations or no.

* * *

**Beach**

The team doesn't get a day off often, not with the world constantly teetering on the brink of destruction, but just once, they managed to have a whole day at the beach, uninterrupted by anything more urgent than the tide coming in to sweep their sandcastles away.

* * *

**Lost**

Without becoming Red Ranger, without the role of leader to fall back on and shield himself with, Sky flounders.

* * *

**Cry**

Kat never knew if it was psychic premonition of pure coincidence, but Bridge always knew when she's almost worked herself into a collapse, and sent Cruger to find her and force her to take a break before she broke down.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, all! Hope you're well. :)

I had meant to mention that the whole reason I got into this fandom in the first place was because of **Ham Atom**'s stories, so this is dedicated to them. ^^

I really enjoyed this! I may do more prompt tables in the future, if I get the chance, and if people would like to see it.

**Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

**Aloof**

Syd flounced away, too angry with herself to realize her new team thought her anger was directed at them.

* * *

**Blood**

Jack still shudders when he thinks of the first time their suits hadn't been enough to protect them, can't forget the feeling of blood sliding over his fingers as he tried to keep them alive.

* * *

**Tower**

There's nothing quite like being a Ranger standing in front of an enemy robot, feeling utterly minuscule, yet knowing the technology you hold will let you take the enemy on, and win.

* * *

**Block**

The satisfying thud of hand-to-hand sparring grounded Sky, and he gratefully breathed in the perfect order of the exercise.

* * *

**Taxi**

Kat always thanked her lucky stars that she had gotten on the wrong interplanetary taxi that day, years and years before, because otherwise, she would never have encountered Space Patrol Delta, never would have met Doggie, never would have become the guardian and supporter of this team of weird, wonderful Rangers.

* * *

**Search**

Sometimes, Sky wakes before dawn to let Jack into their room, because both still wake sometimes thinking that Jack's search for Bridge was unsuccessful; the green ranger, however, sleeps on unaware.

* * *

**WC- Wrong**

Nothing screams "Wrong!" like a gloveless Bridge who won't look you in the eye.

* * *

**WC- Worry**

Kat hates that the Rangers, even Doggie, constantly charge into battle without caution; she knows that if they die, she'll be left listening far away.

* * *

**WC- Forsake**

Z was happy for Jack, really, getting to help people the way he had always wanted to, but it didn't stop her feeling alone when he left.

* * *

**WC- Adopted**

They were a family, Bridge, Sky, and Syd, cobbled together from all their strange, broken pieces, and eventually, they learned to feel the same way about Jack and Z, too.


End file.
